


Gift of The Magypsy

by Horselessheadsman



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adorable, Christmas Party, Dark pit is moody, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Playing in the Snow, Pun title, So sweet it causes cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horselessheadsman/pseuds/Horselessheadsman
Summary: Twas December 22nd and all was a mess as Toon Link helps Lucas find a present for Ness.





	Gift of The Magypsy

"Hurry up Toon!" Lucas said as he dashed through the snowy streets of Onett, "If we don't get to the store soon we won't have any gifts for the party tonight."

Toon Link was trailing close behind, he was dressed in a festive red hat ,tunic, and a tired expression. The poor child had been so excited by the very idea of the holiday party that he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Lucas meanwhile was actually pretty worried.  
You see. This year everyone was doing  secret santa and he just so happened to get Ness and had no idea what to get him. Luckilly Toon Link was in the same boat, pun intended, with his secret santa and agreed to help Lucas look for a gift.

As the two of them walked along they came across Kirby and Dedede making snowmen, or at least they were trying to, Kirby wasn't really catching on that you don't eat the carrot nose.  
"Hi Kirby hi Dedede How are you guys?" Lucas said

Kirby did a sort of happy squeel sound accompanied by a little dance Dedede gave a thumbs up it was pretty clear that the both of them were having a good time.  
"Glad to hear it Toon and I are getting stuff for the party." Lucas said, "Right Toon?" Toon Link wiped the sleep from his eyes and nodded.  
The two boys then said their goodbyes and went onward to the store.

Meanwhile somewhere near sky world a black haired Angel sat in contemplation.  
"Do I really have to do this?" he said aloud. He was speaking more to himself than anyone but regardless his question was soon answered by a voice from the heavens.

"Well pittoo No one is really forcing you but It would still be a nice thing to do." the voice it turned out, belonged to Viridi.  
Dark pit sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to a goddess?" viridi said slightly angry at her angel's lack of tact.  
"I'm here to help you pittoo I know that you and pit aren't the closest so I figured you could use my guidance when choosing a gift for him."  
Viridi said.

 

"Since when are you the expert on pit?" Dark pit said

"I'll have you know that for a good few chapters of the game I was pit's goddess so I pretty sure I can pick out a gift. Viridi said rather mad.

 

"What makes you so sure I'm gonna get him a gift anyway?" Dark pit replied

"Just call it a Goddess's intuition, besides If you don't I might just decide to take you out of the competition all together." Viridii stated. She was quite proud of herself after that line.

Dark pit sighed there was no getting out of this one.  
"Alright say I am going to get him a gift what would I even get him I mean it's not like I can make him fly or anything." the angel said.

"Well earlier I overheard Lucas and Toon Link talking about going to a store in Onett to buy some gifts maybe you'll find something there."  
Viridi said.

"Alright." Dark pit said "but if I don't find anything that's it."

"Ok" Viridi said "I'll bring you there."

And with that he was gone.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 

"Wow! there sure is a lot of stuff in this store." Lucas said, "you think we'll find everything?"  
Toon Link nodded he was currently looking through a clothing rack in an attempt to find a present.  
Eventually toon link pulled out a small hand bag from the rack and with a signature flourish, showed it to Lucas.  
"Wow!"Lucas said. "Who is it for?"  
Toon Link proceded to sort of pantomime a dress and made a halo over his head with his hands.

"Oh ummm.. Palutena?" Lucas asked.

Toon nodded.

"Oh cool does she like handbags?" Lucas asked.

Toon shrugged.

"Hmm maybe keep looking then." Lucas said.

Toon Link nodded then he- as well as he could being mute- asked Lucas what he was getting, it resembled a sort of pointing.

"Me? Well I just can't seen to find anything I think he would like, I mean I'd get him this yoyo but he already has one, same with this bat. I'm just not sure." Lucas said with a depressed sigh.

Just then Toon Link spied what appeared to be small black wings in the next aisle over and started to pantomime to Lucas.

"Huh you think you see pit in the next aisle?" Lucas said "Maybe he can help I mean he practically lives with Palutena." Lucas said and the two boys ran to the next aisle.

 

Dark pit was looking through the back shelves when he felt a tug at the back of his tunic.  A bit startled he quickly turned around to find a young boy dressed in red vehemently trying to communicate using his hands and behind him was another small boy with bright blonde hair.

"What do you want?" he said to the children.

Toon Link began pantomiming again but it was pretty clear his point wasn't getting across.

"Listen kid I can't understand you," Pittoo said to Toon Link.

"Oh sorry." Lucas chimed in, " I think he's asking you if you know what kind of gift Palutena would like."

Dark Pit sighed. Why are they always confusing me for Pit he thought to himself. "Sorry kid you've got the wrong angel I wouldn't know."

"Oh.." Lucas said, both children had  rather disappointed looks on their faces,  
" Well Toon I guess we'll just have to keep looking." Lucas said.  
As the two of them walked off Dark Pit  called out "Wait!"  
Lucas and Toon Link paused and looked back at Dark Pit.

"Listen" he said "I don't know what Palutena would like, but I do have some advice for you."

"What is it?" Lucas asked

"Honestly." Dark pit said, "Whatever you get make just make sure it comes from the heart. Now I'm not saying to get them a wedding ring or something like that just get something genuine."

"Genuine huh ,yeah I think that sounds good." Lucas thought 

"Thanks mr ummm what was your name?" Lucas asked

"Just call me Pittoo." Dark pit replied.

"Well Thanks Mr. Pittoo!" Lucas said "And Merry Chistmas!"

With that the two boys disappeared leaving Dark pit alone.

"And I thought you said you weren't in to gifts."  Viridi said from the heavens

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Dark pit said

"Alright, if you say so mister doom and gloom." Viridi said smiling.

 

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Meanwhile in Lucas's room Lucas and Toon Link were coming up with a plan.  
"Ok!" Lucas said "Mister Pittoo said that our gift should be genuine so I was thinking we could make the gifts." "what do you think Toon?"

Toon Link smiled ,gave Lucas a thumbs up to the idea, and with the same flourish as he used at the store out of his sachel he pulled a large box filled with art supplies.  
How or why exactly Toon had a box of art supplies in his sachel was anyone's guess.  
And so for the rest of the day Lucas and Toon Link worked on their gifts.

At around six'o clock the party had began. The festivities started. The party was being held, of course, in peach's castle which as is tradition was decked so extensively that it had long surpased the acceptable levels.  
Nowhere was this fact more prevalent than in the foyer. Every inch of the room had been meticulously decorated to provide the most Christmas feel and the crowining jewel of this was a giant Christmas tree which stood in the very center of the room.  
"Teehee I'm so glad you all could make it I just adore Christmas parties." Peach said. She was wearing a wide grin, a grin so wide that it almost appeared pasticine and fake. "The toads will take The gifts to the parlor while we dine she said to the crowd.

In line with. Peach's christmas traditions the party began with a true holiday feast.

This massive fête of food consisted of classic holiday foods like massive honey glazed hams, turkey with all the dressings, sweet potatos, plum pudding, pumpkin pie, au graten potatos, smoked sausage, both soft and hard bread rolls, mince pies, floor icecream, roasted apples, an entire gingerbread replica of hyrule castle, and to top the whole thing off an enormous twelfth night cake as tall as Mario.  
As far as drinks were concerned most of the party goes drank either eggnog or cider with Lucas, Ness, Kirby, and Toon Link drinking non-alcoholic variants.

After all of the party guests were thoroughly stuffed with Christmas dinner and given a bit of time to digest Princess Peach lead her guests into the parlor so the gift giving could commence.

The parlor was in stark contrast with the rest of the castle. While the rest of the castle was tacky to the point of offence the parlor was very tasteful. There was a Yule log buring in the hearth a simple Christmas tree in the corner surrounded by presents and some lovely antique furniture. There was only one thing strange about the parlor, the hearth was drowning in stockings but when you have over 30 guests this is to be expected.

 

"Alright folks!" peach declared, "how this is going to work is I have all your names in this hat" she directed everyone to a large, black, top hat which had materialised on the floor beside her. "And when your name is called I need you to go to the tree and take your presentpresent." the pink princess said.  
"Is everything clear?"  
The guests all nodded.  
"Good then let's begin."

The first name to be called was Kirby who eagerly grabbed a small box and opened it. Inside was a note and what appeared to be small blue mittens. The note read as follows "As the magnanimous king of dreamland I refuse to let anyone be cold on Christmas."

-merry Christmas  
Dedede.

Upon reading the note Kirby jumped up and gave Dedede a hug it was probably the cutest thing Lucas had ever seen.

Most of the gifts happened in a similar fashion some highlights were Luigi crying tears of joy upon receiving a used second place women's gymnstics trophy with his name scratched in.

As well as link's present being a kiss on the lips from Zelda.

Another touching scene was when Bowser had been given eight ties, one from each of his children.

 

"Palutena it's your turn." Peach called

"Ok let's see... There it is." the goddess proclaimed holding up a small treasure chest.

The chest opened with a short little jingle and inside was a beautiful necklace made of black pearls as well as a child's drawing of Palutena in crayon and right at the bottom it was signed Merry Christmas!,  
Toon Link. 

Palutena turned toward the small boy  
"Did you make this yourself?" she asked.  
Toon nodded.  
"It's wonderful." "Thank you!" the goddess said 

Coincidently Toon Link was the next person to have his name called.  
Hemade his way over to the tree and found a large decorated chest with his name on it , and what he found inside made him sit in awe.  
Inside he had found a small sword with a simple wooden handle and a wide blade It was as you probably guessed by now from link.

What happened next was so quick that no one is quite sure what happened all we know is that it resulted in link being knocked to the ground and bear hugged.

As the night went on more and more names were called and with each name Lucas grew more and more anxious until finally Lucas heard Peach say  
"Ness."

Ness got up first and inside of a blue box he found a simple letter.

Dear Ness,  
I know this isn't the flashiest of gifts but I wanted you to know that I real care about you from the bottom of my heart and I'm so thankful that you're always there for me no matter what happens I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time  
I love you,  
Lucas

After he had finished he folded the note and went over to Lucas.  
"Is all this true?" he asked softly  
"Every word." Lucas replied.

To Lucas's surprise Ness hugged him and very softly he whispered  
"I love you too."

ΩΩΩΩ

Dark pit stood by the wall waiting everyone else had been called but he and pit and Dark pit was getting impatient. 

"Final gifts are Pit and Dark Pit." Peach called out.

"Awesome!" Pit exclaimed. "Where is it?" 

"I'm sensing that your gift is outside pit." Palutena said.

"Ok this is bit unorthodox but alright lets all head out to the courtyard to see What dark pit brought." Peach said putting on the exaggerated, but genuine, grin from earlier."

When pit stepped outside he was instantly stunned. "Is this haha it is, A HOT SPRING!" the angel cried.  
Dark pit had somehow managed to turn the moat surrounding the castle into a giant hot spring without anyone noticing.

"Wow! Thanks Pittoo!" pit said.

"Don't mention it." Dark pit said.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

After the party Lucas made his way to his room only to find a small present in his bed as well as a note that read  
Sorry I didn't have time to give this to you earlier. Love Ness

Inside Lucas found a presses sunflower and a photo of both Ness and himself standing together the day they met.

Lucas's eyes welled with tears this was the best Christmas he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long you guys seemed to love the last one so I thought I would make another one. Let me know if you want these to become a regular thing. Kudos are always appreciated and of course  
> Happy Holidays to everyone.


End file.
